1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket wrench, and more particularly to a multi-function socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional socket wrench comprises a handle and a tool head. The tool head and the handle are coupled at a specific angle. This kind of socket wrench is used to lock or unlock an object. However, the configuration of the conventional socket wrench is immovable. There are an L-shaped socket wrench and a T-shaped socket wrench on the market. By replacing different sockets, the socket wrench is adapted to lock or unlock different objects. But, the operation and the suitable occasion of these two socket wrenches are different. The user have to carry both the socket wrenches for work. This will be a burden to the user. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.